


Healing Hands

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Gadreel has self esteem issues, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel let’s it slip that he thinks himself unworthy of Reader’s love. Reader sets out to show him exactly what he means to them.





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: The image of a touch starved Gadreel getting showered with affection wouldn’t leave my mind. This is the result.

You couldn’t keep the smile off of your face as your angel leaned into your touch. Gadreel always loved it when you would finger comb his hair, and now was no exception. He nuzzled into your hand like a cat and let out a content sigh. “Dearest, thank you for staying. I know how it pangs you to leave hunting to the others, but you have done so for me. I have no words to describe how much that means to me.”

  
He lifted his head from where it currently rested on your chest. The two of you were in your pajamas, stretched out on your shared bed in the bunker, the boys and Cas having taken a case a few states over. They’d be gone for a few days, while you stayed behind. Initially you had planned to go with them, until Gadreel had all but begged you to stay. His grace was still healing and he was unable to actively participate in hunts. He hated to be away from you for any length of time and as a result, you’d benched yourself to be with your angel. It was a sacrifice you were happy to make. “Your kindness is but one of the many things I love about you,” he told you.

You met his gaze, rubbing your thumb along his cheek as you replied, “Don’t be silly Gad. For you, I would do anything. Trust me, it’s not exactly an ordeal to spend time cuddling with you instead of being knee deep in a shifter’s extra skin. Besides,” you pointed out, giving him a peck on the nose, “someone needs to stay behind and help with research. You don’t need to feel guilty for asking me to stay.”

He leaned into your touch, the faint trace of stubble on his jaw tickling your hand. “Even so my love, your patience with me is a gift I treasure. Never did I believe I would be so fortunate as to find myself with someone such as you. I am unworthy of my good luck, but I shall not question it.” A small frown crossed your face; did he really think he didn’t deserve your love? This wouldn’t do. This wouldn’t do at all. You had to prove to your angel how much he meant to you.

Gadreel’s startled noise of complaint when you gently pushed him away from you soon quieted as you rolled him onto his back. You threw a leg over him, straddling his middle. Both hands on his chest, you leaned down and brushed his lips with a feather light kiss. Pulling away ever so slightly, you rested your forehead against his. “Gadreel,” you murmured, “It wasn’t fortune or luck or even a cupid that made me fall in love with you. It was you, just you.” You dipped your head to give him another quick kiss. “Your kindness.” Kiss. “Your compassion.” Kiss. “Your courage, and honor, and hope.” Here, you kissed him slow and sweet, savoring the feel of his plush lips against your own. Gadreel returned it, cupping the back of your head with one hand while the other went around your waist. You felt him shift beneath and before he could roll you below him, you broke away and sat up.

Taking hold of both his hands, you firmly pushed them to the pillows. “No my angel. This is about you. If you touch me, you’ll make it about me. These stay here until I say otherwise.” He licked his lips at your commanding tone, eyes darkening. He nodded solemnly, anticipation written on his face. “Yes my love. As you wish.”

Smiling down at him as he buried his hands in the pillows, you pushed your hands underneath his shirt and pulled it off of him, forcing him to let go momentarily. Pausing to take him in, you ran your hands down his chest, tracing the scar left from when he sacrificed himself in heaven. You leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the raised tissue; not a day went by that you weren’t grateful that god or whatever it was brought him back. You felt his sharp intake of breath as you traced the scar with the tip of your tongue in a barely there touch. With one last kiss, you sat up and whipped your top off over your head. Having decided to go braless for the day, your naked chest was on display.

Gadreel’s eyes devoured you, running over every inch of exposed skin. You could almost feel it like a physical weight. It took a moment to realize that you actually could feel something caressing your skin. You’d know the warm, tingly sensation of Gadreel’s grace anywhere. He loved to use it on you, not only to heal you, but to bring you greater pleasure than you’d ever known with any past lovers. When he used his grace on you, it meant you were in for mind blowing orgasms. “Gadreel…” your voice carried just a hint of reprimand.

He looked up at you, face all innocence. “Forgive me my love. I know you said tonight is about me, but this gives me the greatest pleasure. Touching you, feeling you with my true self- there’s nothing that compares.” He added in some puppy dog eyes for good measure; damn but he knew your weaknesses.

You sighed- there was no way you could fight against that and he knew it. “All right Gad, but only touching: no pinning me down or anything like that. Save that for next time, tiger.”

He nodded, unable to completely hide the mischief in his eyes. “Understood my light.”

Satisfied that he’d keep his word, you bent down and kissed him once more, your breasts rubbing against his naked chest in the most delicious way. He groaned into the kiss, immediately pressing forward with his tongue to beg entrance to your mouth. You complied eagerly, needing to taste your angel. You lost yourself in the kiss, his grace never once ceasing in its adoration of you. It moved over you in slow undulations, light touches that left you aching for more.

You broke away when the need for air became too great to ignore. You kissed your way along his jaw, drawing soft sighs from Gadreel. Moving down his throat, you nipped at the skin there, quickly soothing away the sting with your tongue. His grace would heal any bruises you left behind, but you could give it your best shot to leave your mark on him. Just as you felt him start to squirm beneath you, needing more stimulation but unwilling to say so, you bit down hard, sucking a lovely mark at the crook of his neck. He let out a harsh moan, and the feeling of his grace on you intensified.

Before you could object, his grace worked it’s way down your chest, tweaking your nipples in a playful pinch. Your hips jerked forward involuntarily, drawing yet another moan from the angel below you. The pressure on you increased until it felt like hands cupping your breasts, stroking along the soft skin. Needing to distract him, you kissed down his chest and laved at one of his nipples, swirling your tongue around it over and over again. He bucked off the bed slightly, grace faltering in its movements.

Taking advantage of his momentary lapse, you released his nipple with a pop and hurriedly climbed off of him. Before he could say a word against it, you were pulling down his sweatpants, taking his boxers with them. He lifted his hips for you helpfully as you tugged them down his legs, cock half hard. Tossing his pants aside, you shimmied out of your shorts and panties to join the discarded clothes on the floor. You crawled back on the bed, pushing Gadreel’s thighs apart to kneel between them.

The angel tossed back his head with a groan, knowing full well what was next. The first time you’d done this for him, he’d been caught off guard by the feeling of your mouth wrapped around him. You’d established very quickly that he was not to buck into your throat unless given express permission. Now, he couldn’t get enough of your warm, wet mouth taking him deep. He enjoyed it almost as much as he did tasting your arousal straight from the source.

He brought his grace back to your body just as you bent down to suck at the skin of his hips. It swept over you, stroking you like a dozen hands all at once. You nipped your way across his hipbone, spurred on as the pressure of his grace increased steadily. You nibbled at him here and there, scraping your teeth along his skin and biting down to suck yet more bruises onto him. He let out a long groan of your name as you licked along the V of his hips, pressing open-mouthed kisses to him.

His grace found your nipples, tugging at them until they were hardened little pebbles. It moved down your sides, managing to soothe and excite you further. You could never get over the fact that this, this feeling of pure sensation, was the actual Gadreel. No vessel, just him- the mighty warrior for god who set you above all else. It was a heady feeling to have captured the attention, and what’s more, the love, of an angel. You loved him more than you could ever say and the idea that he believed himself unworthy of you broke your heart. He needed to see exactly what he meant to you.

You moved further down his body, kissing him along his inner thighs. The little curls of hair tickled your nose as you sucked his balls into your mouth. Gadreel let out a shout, cursing in Enochian as you mouthed at him, running your hands down his thighs. A quick glance up showed you that his eyes were squeezed tight as his death grip on the pillows got stronger. His grace came back stronger than ever, reaching between your legs to play with the outer lips of your pussy. A loud moan escaped you as you felt the barest tendril dip inside your aching heat.

Releasing his balls, you pressed the flat of your tongue along the underside of his cock to trace the vein there. You gave little licks to his fully erect cock, so hard the head was an angry red and leaking precum from the slit. Taking the head into your mouth, you lapped at the tip, swallowing down the beads gathered there. You wrapped a hand around the base of him, feeling his cock twitch in your grip. As you began pumping him steadily, you started bobbing your head up and down his length. You massaged his balls gently with your free hand.

Just as you worked up a rhythm, the grace that was stroking your core worked its way into you, filling you with delightful pressure as it dragged at your inner walls. It started thrusting into you in time to the pace of your hand on him, both of you moaning at the pleasure. A small part of grace found your clit and started suckling at it, pulling whimpers from you. Gadreel grunted at the vibration sent through his cock, increasing the force that his grace pounded into you. You sucked at him harder, swirling your tongue around the tip. He started to thicken in your mouth, moments from release.

You pulled off of him. Gadreel let out a whimper of protest, panting hard above you. You slapped lightly at his thigh and he pulled his grace from you, leaving your slick cunt with an almost palpable reluctance. He forced his eyes open to meet your gaze, pupils blown so wide only a thin sliver of green was visible. He was breathing so hard, you would have been worried had he been human. As it was, you were struggling to catch your own breath, so turned on you could feel a trickle of your own arousal dripping down your leg.

Unable to wait any longer, you crawled back up his body to straddle him. Bracing a hand on his chest, you used the other to line his cock up with your entrance. Both of you let out loud sighs as he finally slid inside you, your slick walls accepting him easily. He filled you in just the right way, so long and thick and perfect. You both just took a moment to adjust, bodies remembering this familiar dance. “Gadreel,” you managed to gasp out, “hands. Need you to touch me.”

He immediately released the pillows, which were a little worse for wear from his tight grip. He grasped onto your hips, running his thumbs along the soft skin of your side, occasionally brushing against random scars from previous hunts. He just held you, enjoying the way your skin felt, hot and sweaty beneath his palms. His grace surrounded you in a loving embrace, affection radiating all around you as it brushed against you. After a minute or so, you began rocking against him, propping yourself up against his torso with both hands, his heart racing under your calloused palms.

Your hips moved back and forth gently, slowly drawing him out and just as slowly letting him back in. Gadreel took one of your hands in his, lacing your fingers together and bringing them to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles. He bucked up into you softly, his cock dragging at your walls. All that could be heard were moans and sighs, whispered endearments and the sound of skin sliding against skin. You leaned down to kiss him, pouring your love into it. Your heart belonged to him, in this life and whatever came after.

Perhaps he finally understood how much you loved and needed him- Gadreel answered your kiss with equal passion. He wrapped his free arm around your waist and began rutting into you deeper. The tip of his cock brushed against your g-spot on every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through you. You broke away from his lips and rested your head in the crook of his neck, panting hard as your climax approached at a breakneck rate. You were so close to the edge, you could almost taste it. From the forceful thrusts of your angel and the way his grace was clinging to you, Gadreel wasn’t too far off either. Raising your head ever so slightly, you whispered, “Olani hoath ol.”

That was the push he needed. Gadreel fell apart in your arms, coming so hard his thighs shook underneath you. He cried out your name, spilling into you, filling you with all he had to give. It was enough to trigger your own release, your pussy clamping down hard on him, determined to milk him of everything he had to offer. You rode out his last few thrusts as he struggled to come down, never stopping the rocking of your hips until he lay spent beneath you.

You weren’t sure how long you lay there on top of him. It felt like hours as you felt him slowly soften and slip free from your center. He released your fingers from his to bring both arms around you, holding you so tightly to him it bordered on uncomfortable. You didn’t mind though, not if it meant being in his arms a while longer. You wiggled your other arm from where it was trapped between your bodies and hugged him back just as tightly. You were sweaty and sticky, but you’d never felt more beautiful or cherished in your life.

Eventually, Gadreel rolled you gently to the side, never loosening his grip on you. He pulled the covers up and over the pair of you, sensing exhaustion pulling you into sleep. He pushed a strand of hair out of your face, cupping your chin to pull you up for another kiss. It was softer this time, not meant to excite but to soothe. His grace swept through you one last time to heal any lingering soreness and to clean up the sticky remnants of your lovemaking. Having an angel for a lover was so convenient sometimes. Breaking the kiss with a yawn, you nuzzled deeper into his side, relishing in his warmth, his scent, his being.

Gadreel rested his chin on the crown of your head, chest expanding under your cheek as he inhaled deeply to catch your scent. His heart beat steady and strong against your ear. The last words you heard before succumbing to your dreams were Gadreel whispering back, “Olani hoath ol. More than you will ever know. Olani hoath ol.”


End file.
